EDGE LOVE
by Nona Kim
Summary: ditengah peperangan dan perebutan kekuasaan akankah membuat kisah cinta ke-empat anak manusia ini dapat bertahan? Paring! YunJae, SiBum and others.


**EDGE LOVE**

.

.

Genre : Romance , Angst

Rate : T

Cast : Jung Yunho, Choi Siwon, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Kibum, and others

pairing :You can guess by yourself :p

Warning : GenderSwitch, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang_** membuat fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! PLEASE NO COPY WITHOUT PERMISSION.

(^,^) Happy Reading (^,^)

Edge Love

.

.

Hujan lebat mengguyur daerah di korea utara. Seakan mengiringi hati seorang insan manusia yang selalu diliputi kesedihan jika mengingat kekasih hati yang akan di kunjunginya. Separuh hidupnya. Dipeluknya erat bunga lily. Bunga yang akan diberikan kepada sang malaikat dalam hidupnya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mencapai tempat tujuan. Ditundukan kepalanya berusaha memberi sebuah senyuman nan pesona. Menghela napas sejenak berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakit dalam dadanya yang ia rasakan selama 40 tahun.

Dijatuhkan badannya dan kemudian mengelap sebuah batu nisan. Batu nisan yang mengukir nama pemilik hatinya. Tersenyum miris mengingat akan kisah cintanya yang berliku.

"hai dear! How do you feel today? Are you happy? Do you still wait me in there? Bogoshippo chagi. Jeongmal nan bogoshippo."

Ditaruhnya bunga yang dibawa. Sejenak ia terdiam, berdoa untuk ketenangan untuk sang kekasih. Dikeluarkannya sebuah kalung yang dipakainya dari balik kemeja. Sebuah kalung yang sederhana namun terlihat indah. Kalung itu pula yang menjadi salah satu saksi bisu kisah cintanya. Sebuah kalung yang memiliki pasangan, yang digunakan oleh kekasihya. Necklaces Couple.

"chagi, mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu. Jemput aku ne, jika hari itu datang. Ingatlah selalu kata-kataku meski kita terpisah, meski dunia menentang kita. Cinta kita tak kan pernah padam. Tunggu aku disana ne."

Ia tersenyum pahit. Berusaha menerima takdir yang telah dibuat Tuhan untuk dia dan cintanya. Mengecup nisan yang ada dihadapannya. Lalu kemudian beranjak berniat untuk kembali ke kediamannya.

Hujan telah berhenti, angin berhembus secara perlahan, menerpa secara halus wajah sang peziarah. Seakan melepas kepergiannya dari pemakaman. Ia yakin bahwa kekasihnyalah yang mengelus wajahnya bukan hembusan angin. Mungkin terdengar klise. Tapi itulah yang ia yakini.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang pemakaman. Matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang. Seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai seorang yang tidak di sukainya pada masa lalu. Seseorang yang juga mempunyai cerita kelam sama seperti dirinya. Langkah-langkah demi langkah yang diambilnya membuat jarak diantara mereka berkurang.

"hai! Masih mengingatku?"

Pria berahang tegas itu tersenyum.

"habis mengunjunginya?"

Yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepala.

Mengamati baik-baik wajah musuhnya. Tak ada yang berubah dari fisiknya, masih terlihat menawan walaupun keriput mulai muncul diwajahnya. Hal tersebut membuat dia meningat akan masa lalunya. Masa yang penuh perjuangan.

.

.

**FLASHBACK POV**

**.**

Ketegangan tercipta dalam suatu ruangan. Tampak orang-orang diruangan tersebut sedang memikirkan sesuatu berita yang baru saja didapatkan.

"ini tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Kita harus segera bertindak." Ucap salah seorang pria berparas manis

"ya kau benar Woohyun. Aku setuju. Jika perlu kita harus mengerahkan pasukan terbaik kita agar kejadian ini tidak terulang dan berlanjut kembali. Karena jika tidak maka dipastikan kita akan kehilangan salah satu wilayah terbaik kita." Timpal seorang pria berwajah stoic

"aku rasa kita tak perlu khawatir berlebih. Senjata kita lebih canggih dibandingkan punya mereka. Kita hanya lenggah saja, sehingga hal ini bisa terjadi." Seorang berpenampilan trendy ikut mengomentari apa yang di bicarakan kedua temannya

"ani, apapun alasannya kita harus tetap mengirim pasukan kita ke sana. Kita tak boleh kalah dari mereka dalam hal apapun." Kini giliran pria bermata sipit yang ikut memberikan suaranya

"Stop! Kenapa kalian terus membicarakan untuk mempertahankan wilayah? Kenapa kita tidak memikirkan nasib korban-korban yang ada disana? Aku rasa mereka perlu bantuan mungkin saja jika kita membantu mereka dengan sendirinya loyalitas yang mereka punya akan diberikan kepada kita." Akhirnya salah seorang yeoja berparas cantik dan eum ya lumayan sexy, melerai perdebatan yang terjadi di ruangan itu

"tentu saja kita akan memperhatikan mereka hyorin-shi. Namun kita juga perlu membahas strategi untuk mempertahankan wilayah kita." Timpal sesorang yeoja mungil berparas manis

_Tookk tookk_

Terdengar bunyi ketukan meja.

"baiklah, aku sudah mendengar saran kalian. Aku sebagai pemimpin tertinggi di negara ini memutuskan untuk mengirimkan bantuan kepada korban yang ada di wilayah sengketa dan juga mengirim pasukan terbaik kita yang akan dipimpin langsung oleh putra kandungku sendiri, putra mahkota Jung Yunho." Ujar tegas seorang pria tua tapi masih terlihat gagah, Jung Il Woo.

Jung Il Woo, ia adalah raja korea selatan. 30 tahun memimpin Korea. Selama dalam masalah kepemimpinya rakyat Korea hidup dalam kecukupan namun juga keprihatinan dikarenakan perang dengan Korea Utara. Perang yang berlangsung puluhan tahun seakan menjadi peninggalan abadi dari para leluhur mereka. Dahulu kala negara Korea utara dan selatan adalah satu. Namun dikarenakan ekspansi dari negara Amerika dan Uni Soviet menjadikan korea terbagi menjadi dua. Sampai saat ini belum ada solusi untuk menyelesaikan masalah tersebut.

Jung Il Woo mempunyai putra tunggal yang bernama Jung Yunho. Jung Yunho selama ini menjabat sebagai panglima perang. Anehnya walau menduduki peran sebagai panglima perang, rakyat korea selatan tidak mengetahui wajahnya bahkan sedikit sekali anak buahnya yang mengetahui wajah Jung Yunho dikarenakan alasan untuk menjaga keselamatannya sehingga kerajaan memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajah asli putra mahkota Jung walau begitu track recordnya sebagai panglima perang tidak perlu diragukan kembali.

"apa tidak berbahaya jika mengirim panglima Jung ke sana? Mungkin kita bisa menggantikannya dengan prajurit terbaik kita yang lain." Ujar menteri pertahanan Jo Kwon.

"ani. Aku tahu kemampuan anakku. Aku yakin ia bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini disana. Untuk menyelamatkan salah satu wilayah terbaik kita, kita perlu mengeluarkan prajurit kita yang paling hebat." Jelas raja Jung.

"maaf raja. Jika memang kerajaan mengkhawatirkan keselamatan panglima Jung, aku bersedia ikut serta ke wilayah konflik untuk menemani dan menjaga keselamatan panglima Jung." Saran panglima Choi Siwon.

"baiklah. Aku menyetujui kau untuk membantu dan menjaga keselamatan putra mahkota Jung. Panglima choi kupercayakan keselamatan putra mahkota kepadamu dan juga kau harus memberitahukan hal ini langsung kepadanya."

"terima kasih atas kepercayaan raja. Aku akan melindungi putra mahkota Jung dengan nyawaku sebagai taruhannya."

.

.

**Edge Love**

**.**

"putri joongie!. Putri joongie kenapa anda menangis?"

"hikkss...hikkss...bummie eonie aku sudah bilang jangan memanggilku dengan formal jika kita hanya berdua saja. Aku sudah menganggap eonie sebagai eonieku sendiri. Hiikss...hikkss ..."

"mianhae, joongie-ah. Kenapa kau menangis?"

Diusapnya rambut halus milik Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Kim Kibum, yeoja yang mempunyai wajah manis dan pipi chubby. Diusapnya air mata yang terus keluar sejak sejam yang lalu.

"aku memikirkan mereka eonie. Korban yang ada di wilayah sengketa. Mereka pasti sedang merasakan ketakutan dan kesakitan eonie. Aku ingin membantu mereka. Dapatkah aku membantu mereka eonie?"

"tentu saja joongie-ah. Kau bisa mengirimkan stok makanan dan pakaian untuk mereka."

"tidak eonie. Aku ingin membantu mereka secara langsung. Aku ingin ke wilayah sengketa."

"tidak mungkin joongie. Kau tahu keadaannya seperti apa. Kerajaan pasti tidak akan mengizinkan kau."

"tapi eonie, aku ingin sekali membantu mereka. Tolong bantu aku eonie untuk meminta izin dari appa agar aku dapat ke sana."

"tapi joongie ..."

"ku mohon eonie. Bantu aku. Aku yakin, aku akan baik-baik saja di sana nanti. Aku tak bisa tenang jika belum membantu mereka. Ku mohon eonie." Mohon Jaejoong.

"hufftt, araseo. Aku akan membantu mu untuk mendapatkan izin dari ahjussi tapi dengan satu syarat aku akan menemanimu selama kau ada disana."

"gomawo eonie. Dangsin-eul salang eonie."

"araseo putri gajah."

"hehehhee, eonie."

.

.

**Edge Love**

**.**

Tookk tookk

"panglima Jung"

"ada apa panglima choi"

Tampak seorang namja berbadan tegap, berkulit cokelat, memiliki mata kecil nan tajam, bibir hati nan sexy dan hidung mancungnya membuatnya terlihat tampan. Salah satu karya Tuhan yang patut dipuja. Jung Yunho. Namja yang berambut cokelat almond terlihat sedang mengamati peta yang terletak di meja.

"aku ingin menyampaikan berita hyung-ah."

"berita? Tentang serangan diwilayah sengketakah?"

"ani hyung. Tapi ini berhubungan dengan wilayah sengketa. Kerajaan memutuskan untuk mengirimmu ke wilayah sengketa dan aku akan menemanimu ke sana."

"apakah aku perlu menyamar lagi dalam perang ini?"

"tidak hyung. Kau tak perlu menyamar karena di sana juga kau tidak dikenali. Ditambah hanya beberapa saja anak buah kita yang mengenalmu hyung. Tapi kerajaan memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan identitasmu hyung."

"maksudmu? Aku mengganti namaku selama disana eoh?"

"benar hyung."

"tidak masalah. Berapa pasukan yang akan dikirim ke sana?"

"sekitar 10 pasukan dan itu berarti 5.000 orang akan terlibat langsung."

"apakah itu tidak terlalu sedikit?"

"ani hyung. Biasanya juga kita hanya mengeluarkan 3 pasukan saja. Apakah kau tidak yakin dalam misi kali ini hyung?"

"tidak. Aku merasa akan peristiwa besar disana. Mungkin saja peristiwa yang akan mengubah segalanya. Firasat. Ya, aku merasakan suatu firasat yang mungkin akan merubah kehidupanku atau negara ini."

TBC


End file.
